


Мы пели вместе

by Catwolf



Series: На одной волне [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Background Slash, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: "Мы пели вместе. Я и Фредди. И ещё споём".





	Мы пели вместе

Тяжело вздохнув, Эндрю заставил себя отлепиться от стены. Ещё один лестничный пролёт, и он в своей каморке. Можно будет хоть на пол свалиться — пофиг.  
Главное, чтобы не там, где его могут найти другие жильцы. Он старается пореже попадаться им на глаза, и пока что, вроде бы, о том, что у него СПИД, в доме не судачат. А что паршиво выглядит, так мало ли, кто чем болеет.  
Хозяину тоже невыгодно терять жильцов, и к Эндрю он относится неплохо — поэтому языком не мелет.  
Вот и хорошо. Вряд ли ему удастся найти другое жильё, а подыхать на улице всё же не хотелось бы.  
Ещё ступенька. Ещё. Давай, парень, держись покрепче за перила и тащи свою задницу наверх. Ещё немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. Ты сможешь.  
Ты видел Фредди. Вспомни — ты видел Фредди. Вы пели вместе, ты и Фредди Меркьюри. И он… он такой же, как ты. Во всём.  
А значит, тебе ни черта не страшно. И ты обязательно сможешь подняться по этой грёбаной лестнице.  
Не надо было ему выходить из автобуса, когда за спиной начали шептаться и послышалось «спидозник». Не надо было идти несколько остановок пешком — даже учитывая, что на середине пути он присел отдохнуть на скамейке. Не те силы.  
Дверь квартиры была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносился явственный запах хлорки. Что за…  
Ноги подкосились, и Эндрю вынужден был вцепиться в перила обеими руками. Он знает о таких случаях. Наслушался, когда в последний раз попал в больницу. Его выгоняют, выгоняют на улицу, дезинфицируют после него квартиру…  
Спокойно. Спокойно. Ты должен туда зайти, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Даже если тебя выгоняют, ты должен забрать хоть что-то из вещей. А дальше… дальше уже будешь думать.  
Эндрю толкнул дверь и, остановившись на пороге, обвёл взглядом крохотное помещение. Пусто?..  
— Эндрю? — под столом зашуршало, и оттуда вынырнула растрёпанная Лора с тряпкой в руках.  
Лора. Его сестра. С которой он не виделся с тех пор, как… с тех пор, как заболел.  
С тех самых пор.  
— Как… — голос сорвался, и Эндрю сглотнул. — Как ты сюда попала?  
— Мне повезло, — Лора как ни в чём не бывало улыбнулась, поднялась на ноги, охнула, взявшись за поясницу, — должно быть, провела немало времени, ползая на карачках по полу. — Здесь был хозяин дома, заходил к другим жильцам. Я поздоровалась, сказала, что пришла к тебе, а он — что, Эндрю напоследок на женщин переключился? Ой, прости, я не к тому…  
— Ничего, — Эндрю закрыл дверь и с облегчением привалился спиной и затылком к косяку. — Дальше что?  
Как будто его можно задеть напоминанием о том, что он умирает. Раньше, может, и можно было, сейчас — нет.  
— Ну, дальше — я возмутилась, говорю ему, сэр, как вы можете?! Я его сестра, вы разве меня не узнаёте? Он тогда присмотрелся, говорит — да, правда. Я — можно, я подожду Эндрю здесь? Я бы в комнате прибралась, пока его нет. Ну, он мне твою квартиру открыл, а я смотрю — здесь и правда уборки непочатый край. Ты не обижайся, я не к тому, я понимаю, что ты болеешь… Ну, я и думаю — приберусь как следует, не будет мой брат в свинарнике жить. Вот как раз закончила.  
— А хлорка зачем? — пробормотал Эндрю, прикрывая глаза и пытаясь справиться с головокружением.  
— Ну, тут так грязно было, я думаю — микробы же! Может, от микробов ты и болеешь. А теперь чисто будет, и тебе полегче. Я окно открыла, скоро запах выветрится. Помыла стекло, пол, пыль протёрла.  
— Незачем было, — голова кружилась всё сильнее, Эндрю попытался перевести дыхание — и закашлялся. — Будто ты без того мало времени с тряпкой проводишь…  
— Поблагодарил бы лучше, — Лора сердитым движением бросила тряпку в ведро. — Что мне, трудно у родного брата в квартире убрать? Не так мне это и много работы добавило. И Чарли меня на весь день отпустил, представляешь? А дети уже большие, без меня справятся.  
Чарли. Пьяница-муженёк Лоры, регулярно её поколачивающий. Не иначе, разрешил навестить умирающего брата, чтобы в отсутствие жены без помех устроить очередную попойку.  
— Чарли не боится, что ты от меня заразишься… а он — от тебя?.. — Эндрю криво усмехнулся и почувствовал, что начинает неудержимо сползать по стене.  
— Ну, доктор же говорил, что при обычных прикосновениях нельзя… о Господи, Эндрю! — Лора бросилась к нему, обхватила за плечи, и они осели на пол вместе. — Чёрт, ты тяжёлый, мне трудно держать… а на вид худенький совсем… погоди, давай сюда голову, вот так…  
Лора чертыхнулась, подумал Эндрю, послушно опуская затылок ей на колени. Это что-то новенькое.  
— Я сказала Чарли, что у тебя рак крови, — донёсся сверху голос сестры. — Ну… чтобы он не…  
Не запретил ей к нему ходить.  
— Рак крови, — повторил Эндрю и снова усмехнулся. — Пускай. Я не против.  
Что ж, многие от рака и умирают. Такие, как он.  
— Он всё так же тебя бьёт? — тихо спросил Эндрю. В лежачем положении было легче, голова уже не кружилась; от Лоры приятно пахло цветочным мылом и стиральным порошком. Так же, как когда-то в детстве от матери.  
В детстве он мать ещё любил. Даже пытался утешать, когда отец пропал неведомо куда — а потом прислал письмо, что встретил другую женщину и уезжает то ли в Уэльс, то ли вообще в Америку. В общем, чтобы его не искали.  
После этого мать и ударилась в религию. Призывала громы и молнии на голову «проклятой блудницы», разлучившей её с «законным мужем», говорила, что отца ещё настигнет кара Господня…  
А теперь кара, по её мнению, настигла Эндрю. За — как она выразилась — содомский грех.  
— Отвечай, — Эндрю поднял руку, легонько потянул Лору за прядь когда-то золотистых, а теперь таких же потускневших, как у него самого, волос и на секунду снова почувствовал себя так, словно ей десять, а ему пять, и впереди долгая жизнь, полная безоблачного счастья и солнечного света. — Бьёт, да?  
— Ну… иногда, — Лора смутилась, отвела глаза, но соврать не смогла — она никогда этого не умела. — Но он не виноват, это всё джин… да и я тоже на него кричу, он не может этого выносить… и в магазине вчера задержалась, он волновался…  
— Но ты его не бьёшь, — тихо уточнил Эндрю.  
— Эндрю, ну пожалуйста…  
— Уходи от него, — голос неожиданно прозвучал твёрдо, и Эндрю с непонятно откуда взявшейся силой схватил сестру за запястье. — Уходи, слышишь? Лора, да посмотри мне в глаза! Он тебя измучал, ты выглядишь старше лет на двадцать!  
— Можно подумать, ты у нас выглядишь лучше всех, — Лора огрызнулась совсем как до его болезни, и Эндрю снова на миг почувствовал себя здоровым.  
— Уходи, — повторил он. — Ты сможешь, ты справишься… дети потом поймут… Ты же красавица, снова сделаешь завивку, начнёшь краситься, найдёшь другого мужчину…  
Да, они оба раньше были хорошенькими. Правда, Эндрю всегда считал себя красивее сестры и подростком даже поддразнивал её на этот счёт.  
— Но у нас же семья, — Лора чуть не плакала. — Мы с Чарли любим друг друга…  
— Это он от большой любви тебя бьёт? — зло спросил Эндрю. — Лора, послушай меня, ну послушай… тебе всего двадцать пять, у тебя…  
Чёрт. Нет, он всё-таки это скажет.  
— У тебя вся жизнь впереди, — упрямо закончил Эндрю, стараясь не думать о том, что ему самому всего двадцать, и никакой жизни у него впереди не осталось — только поганая и мучительная смерть.  
— Я… я не знаю, — голос Лоры дрогнул, и Эндрю с изумлением подумал, что, кажется, впервые она перестала настаивать на своей великой любви с мудозвоном Чарли. — Я… может, ты и прав — ну, отчасти…  
Надо воспользоваться моментом. Пока она колеблется.  
— Пообещай, — Эндрю стиснул руку Лоры сильнее; она вскрикнула, но он не разжал пальцы. — Пообещай мне, слышишь? Пообещай, что уйдёшь от этого говнюка. У тебя ещё остался грёбаный шанс; пообещай, что ты им воспользуешься. Лора, слышишь, я все свои шансы просрал, так воспользуйся хоть ты своим!  
— Я… — губы Лоры дрожали. — Эндрю, пусти, синяки останутся, Чарли увидит…  
Ну конечно. Это ведь только он имеет право ставить жене синяки.  
— Пообещай. А если не сдержишь обещания, — Эндрю ухмыльнулся и всё-таки ослабил хватку на запястье сестры, — то я буду потом приходить к тебе и напоминать. Каждую ночь, во сне.  
В детстве, требуя с Лоры обещания, он тоже её пугал — но не собственным приходом, а «страшным проклятием».  
Вот только теперь проклятие пало на него — и сестре он ничего подобного никогда не пожелает.  
— Не говори так, — Лора мягко высвободила руку, осторожно отвела со лба Эндрю слипшиеся волосы, стараясь не задеть язву. — Не надо.  
— Я сказал. И я приду. А ты пообещай. Лора, я ведь… — он снова закашлялся, повернул голову, уткнулся лицом в юбку сестры, — я ведь давно тебя ни о чём не просил, правда?  
— Я… я обещаю… — Лора продолжала гладить Эндрю по голове, и прикосновения её пальцев вызывали желание рыдать от счастья — так давно никто не касался его даже вот так, по-родственному, по-дружески. — Я обещаю… постараться. Правда. Я постараюсь… братик.  
Ну, хоть что-то.  
— Хорошо, — попытка убедить сестру отняла последние силы, и Эндрю казалось, что он никогда не встанет с этого натёртого хлоркой пола — так и будет лежать на нём до конца. — Хорошо. Постарайся.  
— Как ты… как у тебя дела? — нерешительно спросила Лора. — Ты…  
Наверное, она пыталась расспросить его о самочувствии, но о нём Эндрю говорить совершенно не хотелось. Всё равно всё было ясно — да и улучшений уже давно не наблюдается.  
— Я видел Фредди, — тихо сказал он и улыбнулся так же широко, как тогда, под кабинетом врача. Когда понял, что не ошибся.  
Он думал, что не станет этого рассказывать никому, — но так хотелось поделиться с сестрой хоть чем-то хорошим. Чтобы она не начала спрашивать, «что говорят врачи».  
— Фредди?.. — брови Лоры озадаченно сдвинулись у переносицы, пальцы, перебиравшие волосы Эндрю, на секунду замерли. — Это твой… — она не сразу подобрала нужное слово, — бойфренд?  
Боже. О таком он не отваживался мечтать даже в самых смелых фантазиях.  
— Фредди, — повторил Эндрю и пояснил: — Фредди Меркьюри.  
— Фредди Мер… а! — похоже, Лора наконец вспомнила. — Ты ходил на концерт? Нет, что это я, конечно, не ходил, ты же болеешь. Но тогда где? На улице?  
— Угу.  
Говорить, где именно он видел Фредди, Эндрю, разумеется, не собирался. Даже Лоре.  
Это их маленькая тайна. Тайна на двоих. Его и Фредди.  
Мысль о том, что у них с Фредди Меркьюри есть общая тайна — пусть и такая, — согревала до глубины души.  
— Мы пели вместе, — Эндрю улыбнулся шире. — Мы пели вместе, сестрёнка, представляешь? Вдвоём. Я и он. Я и Фредди.  
Чёрт. Не надо было этого говорить. Вдруг Лора сейчас догадается…  
Но Лора не догадалась. Конечно — звёзды ведь не могут болеть той же поганой болезнью, что и парни вроде Эндрю.  
И хорошо, что большинство так думает. Для Фредди… для Фредди, наверное, хорошо.  
— Конечно, — Лора тоже пыталась улыбаться, но в её глазах заблестели слёзы. — Ты видел Фредди. Вы пели вместе. Я понимаю.  
Господи, она думает, что у него галлюцинация.  
— И ещё споём, — твёрдо сказал Эндрю, чем, кажется, окончательно убедил сестру в её подозрениях. — Веришь? Веришь, сестрёнка?  
— Конечно, — Лора моргнула, и слёзы потекли по щекам; хорошо, что глаза были не накрашены. — Ещё споёте. Ты и Фредди Меркьюри. Вместе. Я верю, верю, братик.  
— Мне, конечно, придётся подождать, — голова горела (похоже, опять поднимается температура), и кажется, он и впрямь начал заговариваться — во всяком случае, говорить то, чего не следует, — но слова слетали с губ сами собой. — Но ничего. Я подожду. Мы пели вместе. И ещё споём.  
Да, подождать придётся. Фредди на вид казался здоровым — не то что он. Но всё равно у всех это заканчивается одинаково; Эндрю уже убедился.  
Ничего. На концертах тоже всегда приходится ждать, пока твой кумир выйдет на сцену. И в этом ожидании есть своя сладость.  
— Споёте, — Лора шмыгнула носом. — Конечно, споёте.  
— Ну перестань, — Эндрю снова нащупал руку сестры, едва ощутимо встряхнул. — Не реви. Почему я опять должен тебя утешать? Почему я — тебя? Я сказал правду. Мы пели вместе. Я и Фредди. И ещё споём.  
— Споёте, — повторила Лора. Усилием воли улыбнулась, вытерла ладонью слёзы; наклонилась к Эндрю, словно собираясь поцеловать в лоб, но в последний момент отстранилась.  
Ну да. На лбу эта чёртова язва. И вообще… мало ли что доктор говорит. О том, что целовать в щёку можно.  
— Ты сможешь встать? — Лора завозилась, подсунула руки Эндрю под плечи. — Давай я уложу тебя в постель… только ты мне помоги, попробуй встать, я сама тебя не подниму…  
Кое-как они вдвоём поднялись, доковыляли до кровати. В итоге Эндрю свалился на постель, как мешок картошки, но это было всё же лучше, чем лежать на полу.  
— Мы пели вместе, — упрямо повторил он, чувствуя себя заевшей пластинкой.  
Но, в конце концов, это воспоминание было единственным, что помогало ему держаться. Оно — и сейчас ещё присутствие Лоры.  
— И ещё споёте, — подтвердила Лора, поправляя ему одеяло. — А сейчас я сварю тебе куриный бульон, и ты поешь.  
— Я не…  
— Поешь. Я прослежу. Я ещё варенья принесла, сама делала. Помнишь, по маминому рецепту?  
Эндрю недовольно покривился при упоминании о матери, но спорить больше не стал. Раз Лора решила его накормить, она всё равно это сделает.  
— Хорошо, — он откинулся на подушку, и Лора отошла к служившей ему кухней старенькой электрической плитке. Эндрю чуть повернул голову, чтобы наблюдать за ней из-под полуопущенных век.  
Может, Лора ещё уйдёт от своего мудака-мужа. Может, побоится хотя бы того, что Эндрю после смерти начнёт навещать её по ночам.  
А что до него…  
Они пели вместе. Он и Фредди.  
И ещё споют.


End file.
